oscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Francis Ford Coppola
Francis Ford Coppola is an American film director, producer and screenwriter. He is widely acclaimed as one of Hollywood's most innovative and influential film directors and he epitomized the group of filmmakers known as the New Hollywood, that includes Martin Scorsese, Terrence Malick, Robert Altman, Woody Allen, William Friedkin, Philip Kaufman and George Lucas, who emerged in the early 1970s with unconventional ideas that challenged contemporary film-making. He co-wrote the script for Patton (1970), which won him an Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay. His directorial fame escalated with the release of The Godfather (1972), a film which revolutionized movie-making in the gangster genre, earning praise from critics and public alike. It won three Academy Awards, including his second for Best Adapted Screenplay (with Mario Puzo), Best Picture and Best Actor (for Marlon Brando) and a nomination for Best Director. It was instrumental in cementing his position as a prominent American film director. Coppola followed it with a critically successful sequel, The Godfather Part II (1974), which became the first sequel to win the Academy Award for Best Picture. The film was highly praised and won him three Academy Awards: for Best Adapted Screenplay, Best Director and Best Picture. The Conversation, which Coppola directed, produced and wrote, was released that same year, winning the Palme d'Or at the 1974 Cannes Film Festival. He next directed Apocalypse Now (1979), notorious for its over-long and strenuous production, but critically acclaimed for its vivid and stark depiction of the Vietnam War, winning the Palme d'Or at the 1979 Cannes Film Festival. Coppola is one of only eight filmmakers to win two Palme d'Or awards and is the only filmmaker to win both in the same decade. Many of Coppola's ventures in the 1980s and 1990s were critically lauded, but he has never quite achieved the same commercial success with films as in the 1970s. In 2010 at the 83rd Academy Awards he received the Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award. Wins ; 43rd Academy Awards, 1970 : Best Original Screenplay for Patton (shared with Edmund H. North) ; 45th Academy Awards, 1972 : Best Adapted Screenplay for The Godfather (shared with Mario Puzo) ; 47th Academy Awards, 1974 : Best Director for The Godfather Part II : Best Picture for The Godfather Part II (shared with Gray Frederickson and Fred Roos) : Best Adapted Screenplay for The Godfather Part II (shared with Mario Puzo) Special and Honorary Awards ; 83rd Academy Awards, 2010 : Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award Nominations ; 43rd Academy Awards, 1970 : Best Original Screenplay for Patton (shared with Edmund H. North) ; 45th Academy Awards, 1972 : Best Director for The Godfather : Best Adapted Screenplay for The Godfather (shared with Mario Puzo) ; 46th Academy Awards, 1973 : Best Picture for American Graffiti (shared with Gary Kurtz) ; 47th Academy Awards, 1974 : Best Director for The Godfather Part II : Best Picture for The Conversation (shared with Fred Roos) : Best Picture for The Godfather Part II (shared with Gray Frederickson and Fred Roos) : Best Adapted Screenplay for The Godfather Part II (shared with Mario Puzo) : Best Original Screenplay for The Conversation ; 52nd Academy Awards, 1979 : Best Director for Apocalypse Now : Best Picture for Apocalypse Now (shared with Fred Roos, Gray Frederickson and Tom Sternberg) : Best Adapted Screenplay for Apocalypse Now (shared with John Milius) ; 63rd Academy Awards, 1990 : Best Director for The Godfather Part III : Best Picture for The Godfather Part III Videos File:Francis Ford Coppola and Mario Puzo Win Adapted Screenplay 1975 Oscars|Best Adapted Screenplay 1974 File:Francis Ford Coppola Wins Best Director 1975 Oscars|Best Director 1974 File:The Godfather Part II Wins Best Picture 1975 Oscars|Best Picture 1974 File:Writing Oscars® for "M*A*S*H" and "Patton"|Best Original Screenplay 1970 File:"The Godfather" and "The Candidate" winning Writing Oscars®|Best Adapted Screenplay 1972 File:2010 Governors Awards -- Thalberg Award recipient Francis Ford Coppola|Irving G. Thalberg Award 2010 Category:Individuals with 14 nominations Category:Individuals with 5 wins Category:Best Director nominated individuals Category:Best Director winning individuals Category:Best Picture nominated individuals Category:Best Picture winning individuals Category:Best Adapted Screenplay nominated individuals Category:Best Adapted Screenplay winning individuals Category:Best Original Screenplay nominated individuals Category:Best Original Screenplay winning individuals Category:1971 nominated individuals Category:1971 winning individuals Category:1973 nominated individuals Category:1973 winning individuals Category:1974 nominated individuals Category:1975 nominated individuals Category:1975 winning individuals Category:1980 nominated individuals Category:1991 nominated individuals